What a Flirt!
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka thought it was funny that Anakin was ignoring her...and she found it even funnier how Senator Admidala can have a rather interesting effect on her master...


**Let's all cheer for stupid one-shots! **

**Did you miss me? XD Yes, I'm still writing Clone Wars one-shots and stuff, even though I'm not making them as frequently as I'd like to. Curses to school and lack of inspiration and stress! *shakes fist into air angrily* **

**Anyways, I made this dumb little piece just about twenty minutes ago because I was bored and I did NOT want to write up the rest of my stupid Earth Science debate opening argument, (I still have to write three more paragraphs...Lord help me! -_-") and I have this mother-kriffing WRITER'S BLOCK! **

***screams into pillow*WHEN WILL THE STRESS END?! **

***sighs miserably* Enjoy the story anyways!**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano didn't exactly know _think_ she was invisible when she woke up. After all, Rex and some of the other troopers acknowledged her…and so did Master Kenobi, and even the kriffin' _med-bot_.

So why was her _master_ of all people giving her the cold shoulder?

Ahsoka was, well, _confused_.

Was it because she slapped him in the back of his head to wake him up?

(Well, who could blame her? It wasn't like she _asked_ him to fall asleep underneath his fighter! _Again_, might she add.)

Was it because she set off some firecrackers in his bed?

(That was by accident! She meant to hide them as a surprise for Barriss but _no_, some youngling just _had_ to throw it somewhere!)

Was it because she openly pointed out that his hair was sticking up in the middle of a Council meeting?

(She was just doing her job! Besides, Anakin looked _ridiculous_ standing in front of the Council looking like a parrot. Plus, Ahsoka was pretty sure some of the masters were holding in their laughter.)

Ahsoka sighed loudly and looked up at her master. They were both waiting for Senator Admidala's speech to end. Apparently, both her master and Padmé thought that Ahsoka needed to be more _in-touch_ with current events.

To be honest, Ahsoka never had much of an interest in these sorts of topics and she knew that deep down, Anakin found it _just_ as boring. Why he ever came to these debates was always a mystery to the young Padawan.

"_Master_?" Ahsoka hissed.

When no reply came, Ahsoka poked Anakin in the ribcage—hard.

"What?" Anakin asked indignantly.

"Phew! I was beginning to think that you couldn't see me!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I dunno—mostly because you were sort of _ignor_—" Ahsoka was cut off with an abrupt applause as Padmé finished her speech.

"Hold that thought, Snips." Anakin muttered out of the corner of his mouth as the beaming senator approached them in her hover-pod.

"You did great!" Anakin grinned widely.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What a lie—she was positive that her master didn't pay _that_ much attention to the speech.

The senator smiled back in reply. "Thank you, General Skywalker. I only hope it would have some effect on the people."

"Oh, they'll listen alright. I know that _we_ did." Anakin gestured to Ahsoka and gave her an unnecessary elbow to her arm.

"Ow—I mean, yeah, we listened. _Totally_." Ahsoka nodded weakly.

"I'm glad," Padmé said gently, but her voice wasn't directed at the Togruta. Instead, her face was turned up to Anakin.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to grimace as Anakin let out a small laugh that only seemed to be uttered when the senator was with them. Ahsoka didn't mind…much.

After all, Padmé Admidala was a good friend of hers, and they've been through much together.

However, there were times when Ahsoka wanted to scream over how _ridiculous_ Anakin and Padmé looked together. _Honestly_, what was worse than listening to people flirting?

_Strike that—it was more like listening to her older brother flirting. And failing._

This time, Ahsoka allowed herself to shudder. Not that she _did_ have an older brother—but if she had to admit it, her master would be the closest thing to a sibling that she ever had.

Again, that would only be if she _had_ to admit such a thing.

Ahsoka would obviously be the older one.

Obviously.

"So, General—how are um…things?" Padmé asked sweetly as they all walked down the corridor.

"It could be a bit better, but as of now, I think I'm fairly satisfied." Anakin replied with another smile.

Ahsoka slowed down so that she would be walking behind the two and stared at them, bewildered. It was almost as though they were speaking in some sort of _code_.

She didn't like not knowing that particular code.

As the two continued to chat, Ahsoka continued to ponder on the entire matter. She was slowly beginning to put two and two together…and coming up with several reasons why her master was ignoring her before.

Ahsoka looked up at her master's back and scowled.

_What a flirt._

XXX

"So…how was your little chat with the senator? You two seemed awfully happy together." Ahsoka said innocently.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Padmé's nice." Anakin replied, startled by the sudden statement.

"Tell me, Master…did you know that we were going to be attending Senator Admidala's little speech beforehand?" Ahsoka asked, sitting herself down on her bed.

Anakin shrugged. "I guess you could say so." He replied, keeping himself focused on kicking off his boots.

"Oh, I see." Ahsoka said nonchalantly and crossed her ankles.

Anakin looked up with a curious expression on his face. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Me? Nothing at all." Ahsoka said, examining her nails.

For several moments, she felt her master stare at her and smiled despite herself. It felt nice to have the upper hand for once.

"Well, nothing except for the fact that you were obviously _flirting _with the senator." Ahsoka finally said after Anakin unhooked his light saber.

"What?" Her master looked over at her with a bewildered stare.

"Oh, come _on_, Master! It was so _obvious!" _Ahsoka laughed. "Even a _blind man_ can see how you were flirting with her!"

"That doesn't make _any _sense, Ahsoka. Go to sleep." Anakin grumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

Ahsoka smirked as she flicked off the light.

"Y'know, Senator Admidala _is_ a pretty lady. The game you guys play is pretty cute. It's cool that you two are such good friends." She said after a while.

There was a long pause from her master and at last, Anakin murmured, "Yes. She's a good friend."

Ahsoka grinned and propped herself up on her elbows.

"How long have you been flirting with her exactly?"

She was answered with a pillow flying from Anakin's direction and a prompt, "good night!"

* * *

**A/N: If-you're-tired-and-have-a-bad-writer's-block-clap-your-hands! *halfheartedly-*clap-clap****

**Ahsoka: Am I allowed here yet? **

**Me: Yes! **

**Ahsoka: *walks in* Geez...it's been a while since a character rant was uploaded in one of your stories!**

**Me: No, I think it just feels like that because I haven't been writing as many Clone Wars stories recently. :/**

**Ahsoka: *face pales* You WHAT?! DON'T LEAVE THE FANDOM! **

**Anakin: Caroline's leaving the fandom? *fist pump* **

**Me: ...I feel sooo loved. -_-**

**Anakin: Whaaa? No, I meant awwww...**

**Me: You're not fooling anyone. **

**Anakin: *grins sheepishly* Yeah, you're right. If you left, we wouldn't miss you. **

**Ahsoka: MASTER! *punches* Be nice!**

**Anakin: What? Admit it-it's sooo annoying listening to her fangirl! It's all, 'I must write this,' and 'Sherlock jumped off,' and 'AMY BLINKED,' and 'THE DOCTOR REGENERATED' and 'ARTHUR WHY DID YOU DIE' and 'MERLIN IS CANCELLED FOREVER' and-**

**Me: *begins bawling loudly* NOOO! THANKS A LOT! *blinks* THANKS A LOT RHYMES WITH LANCELOT NOOO MY BABIES WHY DID THEY ALL HAVE TO DIE?! *grips Ahsoka and Anakin by the shoulders* WHY DID THEY DIE?! WHY?! WHYYYY-**

**Anakin: *slaps* GET A GRIP! **

**Me: *blinks and clears throat* Oh, yeah...*sniffles and wipes away a tear* **

**Ahsoka: ...to all of you guys who don't know WHAT Caroline was ranting about, please ignore her. We shall be shipping her to an asylum made specifically for fangirls shortly. **

**Me: HEY! Who's gonna do the review notice? **

**Ahsoka: Anakin, it's your fault for getting Caroline upset. You do it. **

**Anakin: ...what if MERLIN did it? **

**Me: O.O NOOO! WAAH! *begins sobbing hysterically* **

**Ahsoka: ANAKIN! **

**Anakin: I couldn't resist, sorry not sorry. **

**Ahsoka: *breathes out* Please review, give feedback, no flames and-**

**Me: WAAAAH! ARTHUR COME BACK COME BACK BE HERE WHY OH WHY THIS CRUEL TWIST OF FATE CURSES TO MORDRED AND MORGANA BUT I MISS GOOD MORGANA WAAH POOR GWEN AND GAIUS AND GWAINE AND LANCELOT ARE DEAD AAAAAH**

**Anakin: SHUT UP! **


End file.
